


Valentine’s shots

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Shots, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Bucky indulges in some bodyshots 😏
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Kudos: 44





	Valentine’s shots

**Author's Note:**

> { This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog }
> 
> This is just a short piece I wrote for Valentine's day.

Bucky didn’t expect to return from Stark’s Valentine’s Day party with his girlfriend giggling and blabbing after a few too many shots of some pink glittery liquid, but that seemed to be just his fate tonight. Somehow on your way out, you’ve managed to grab a bottle of tequila from the bar and you were now holding it like it was your most valuable trophy. Which meant you almost dropped it three times already and Bucky decided to take it away from you before you smash it and possibly hurt yourself. The moment the bottle disappeared from your hands though, you whined and complained.

“The party’s not over yet! It’s Valentine’s day, Buck!” You insisted, as you tried to reach over Bucky’s back and retrieve your loot.

With an eye roll, Bucky adjusted his hold on you, so you didn’t fall off the shoulder he had you draped over. “Just keeping it safe for you, doll. You’ll get it back when we get to your room.” He assured you, which was a satisfying enough answer to have you go back to humming whatever song got stuck in your head this time.

Once he managed to bring you to your room, Bucky put you on your bed as gently as possible and untangled your arms from around his neck. The plan was to help you get comfortable and go to sleep, but you were still bursting with energy even after hours of dancing.

“Buckyyy…” You sing-songed, stretching the vowels comically as he kneeled down to take off your glittery stilettos. Bucky had no idea how did you manage not to hurt yourself in those death traps but he supposed it’s one of your many talents.

“Hey, pretty Bucky!“ You called as you poked at his cheek, way too loudly for the middle of the night and Bucky was glad most people were still partying downstairs and couldn’t hear you. He’d never live the end of it if anyone heard you call him _pretty Bucky_.

"What is it, baby?” He kissed your knee and watched your smile widen.

“I love you, Bucky.” You said casually, as if it was the easiest thing to say, as if you were saying the sky is blue and the grass is green. It wasn’t the first time you had told him that, but it still had Bucky’s face soften and lean into your palm.

“I love you too, darling.” He pecked the soft skin on the inside of your wrist. “I’ll let you sleep off the party now, okay?”

“No!” You screamed, Bucky quickly sat back on the bed and shushed you. He let you wrap your arms around his waist hold him in place. “I don’t wanna sleep yet.” You whined with your face against his neck.

Bucky was absolutely certain that if he held you long enough, maybe played with your hair and hummed some song for you, you’d be out like a light in a matter of minutes. But, as usual, he simply let you do what you wanted, because he was just one big sappy softie when it came to you.

You were content just hugging him like that for a bit, but that only lasted until your brain decided to run to its next idea. Without any warning you jumped away with a gasp, which had Bucky’s mind immediately go on full alert but you only beamed at him and whispered in a conspiratory voice. “We should do shots!”

Bucky didn’t even get to object, you were already on your way to your mini fridge, where apparently you keep lime wedges at the ready and a salt shaker in one of your drawers. So instead, he decided to indulge in your idea, in hopes that would have you tucked in and snoring soon enough. Bucky didn’t want to be that grumpy boyfriend, but he already was starting to feel sleepy himself.

You passed him the salt shaker but gasped again when you saw him pour out some salt on his hand. “Bucky, no!”

“What? This is how you taught me.” He shrugged, confused. You crawled to the middle of the bed, two lime wedges still gently held in your hand, but you set them down next to you in favour of pulling your dress off over your head.

“Wait, no, put that dress back on!” Bucky scrambled off to grab the flimsy fabric off the floor where you threw it. Now, he was all about kissing and cuddling but there was no way he would go further than that when you could barely walk on your own.

Delicate black dress bunched in his hand, he turned to see you grinning like the Cheshire cat. “You should take shots off _me_.” You let out a giggle at his widened eyes and made yourself comfortable against your pillows. “Come on, it’s gonna be fun, baby.“

Call him weak, but Bucky couldn’t say no to you when you called him baby. He loved it when you did that, it was just so adorable he could melt right on the spot, plus he had to admit that taking a shot off your body did sound appealing, so instead of trying to change your mind, he sighed and crawled on the bed to kneel between your legs. You squealed with excitement and watched him carefully as he prepared the shot.

"Don’t move or playtime is over.” He warned you in a barely serious voice but you decided it was on your interest to listen, your bottom lip caught between your teeth as Bucky continued. He leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved the salt and bottle of tequila, then he poured a line of salt from the edge of your panties almost to your belly button. Icy blue eyes locked with yours, he opened the bottle and only broke eye contact to make sure he didn’t spill alcohol all over your bed. He poured a little bit of the drink over your belly button, a single drop leaking down your side but he decided he’d clean that up later. Bucky closed the bottle tightly so it didn’t spill and left it on the mattress next to you, the coolness of the glass against your warmth thigh making you shiver just a little. 

You were a breathtaking sight, one Bucky would never get sick of and he really wished he could take a picture of you right now. You lay relaxed against your silk pillows, one hand still holding a lime wedge at your side and the other playing with the ribbon strap of your bra, your eyes hooded with lust and lips already swollen from biting on them.

Bucky took your hand with gentle fingers. “Put that in your pretty mouth.” You smiled as you held the lime wedge between your lips. Bucky gave you a pleased hum and backed off a bit, careful not to move you too much and ruin his shot. When he was in the position he wanted, he leaned down on his hands and came closer to you.

Eyes fluttering shut and pretty lashes brushing the tops of his cheeks, Bucky dipped his face and slowly licked up the trail of salt he had prepared, tongue warm and wet against your skin making you shudder again. Without missing a beat, his lips locked around the puddle of tequila on your stomach, sucking the liquid up. A quiet moan built up at the back of your throat, your fingers found their favourite spot quickly, tangled in the soft brown locks on the top of his head, where he had kept it a bit longer, just as his tongue worked on cleaning up whatever liquid had spilled over. Peppering little kisses up your chest, Bucky crawled up your body, his weight pinning you to the mattress in the most satisfying way. Bucky took the lime wedge from between your lips bit down, sucking on the tangy juice. You might have been drunk on booze and his very existence, but you were sure you’ve never seen a more erotic sight and you mentally applauded yourself for this idea.

He took the lime out of his mouth and before you could say anything at all, Bucky’s lips were on you, stealing your breath with that sinful tongue of his and you could taste all the components of the shot as he thoroughly kissed you until your thoughts are fuzzy and you were arching up into him. He pulled away with an obscene _pop!_ , a bit breathless himself when he looked down on you.

“Now go to sleep.” He ordered you but you giggled at his failed attempt at sounding serious.

“I want a shot too, baby.” You pecked his lips but he refused to give in again. It was 3 am and you were sure to have the hangover of your lifetime once you wake up.

“Let me think about it…” He left a lazy trail of kisses from you left ear, down your neck, across your chest, to the top of your right breast, which already had you breathless again. He looked up at you once he had a lovely little hickey planted in the soft flesh, fully aware of the effect he had on you. “No, I think it’s bedtime, princess.”

“Do I at least get cuddles?” You pouted when he climbed off you to put everything away. Tequila and limes in the fridge, salt on your desk, your dress in the laundry hamper, your heels thrown somewhere in the corner where neither of you will trip on them in the morning.

“Of course you’ll get cuddles, princess.” He assured you from where he was digging through your dresser in search of something more comfortable for you to wear. He returned with a shirt you had stolen from him weeks ago and carefully helped you sit up. “You feeling okay?" 

You nodded pitifully because you were getting sleepy and impatient and you wanted your Bucky back in bed now. He handed you a water bottle that was standing on your side table and helped you drink it.

"Let’s get you out of that.” He undid your bra because he knew how much you hated sleeping in one and he remembered you telling him once that it’s unhealthy too. You whined a little, hating that you needed to move at all, but Bucky quickly took your bra off with trained movements and pulled his shirt over your head. You let him pull your arms through the sleeves too without much complaining and once you were dressed, you let yourself fall back on the bed with a huff.

You watched Bucky rid himself of his shoes, jeans and shirt, too sleepy now to move at all so you let him lift you and lay you down under the covers in the middle of the mattress. He soon got in with you and you snuggled against him immediately.

“Goodnight, princess.” He murmured as you already started to drift off, his arms tight and secure around your waist and his warm breath against your hairline only lulling you further.

“Love you.” You whispered but before Bucky could say it back, your were already snoring quietly.


End file.
